Mimiron (tactics)
Mimiron is an encounter in the Ulduar dungeon. He created Flame Leviathan.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p1/ulduar.xml To reach Mimiron, one has to use the LMS Mark II. 25-man abilities Leviathan MKII *6.9M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=65026 Napalm Shell] – is a 2-second cast that deals 9,425 to 10,575 Fire damage to targets within 5 yards of the impact point and leaves a DoT on anyone hit that deals 6000 Fire damage per second for 8 seconds. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=62997 Plasma Blast] – is a 3-second cast that deals 30000 Fire damage per second for 6 seconds. *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 (Anti-personnel Assault Cannon) *6.9M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64533 Heat Wave] – instantly deals 9,425 to 10,575 Fire damage, with another 3,000 Fire damage per second for 5 seconds to targets within 80 yards. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64531 Rapid Burst] – deals 3299 to 3701 damage to all targets in front of VX-001. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] – a 3-second cast that deals 1,000,000 Fire damage at a single targeted location. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63414 Spinning Up] – the VX-001 starts spinning for 4 sec and P3Wx2 Laser Barrage is cast. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] – deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit *4.6M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Ball] – is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 14,138 to 15,862 Spellfire damage. Assault Bot *630k HP *Hits Naxx 25 geared warrior tanks for ~45,000 damage *Drop that allows you to bring the Aerial Command Unit down to the ground. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Summon Magnetic Core] – deploying this magnet under the Aerial Command Unit temporarily brings it to the ground and disables it. While disabled, it takes an additional 50% damage from all sources. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Magnetic Field] – roots the target and increases damage taken by 30% for 6 seconds. Can be dispelled. Bomb Bot *50k HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63801 Explodes] for 23563 to 26437 Fire damage in a 5 yard radius. Trash Bot *189k HP V-07-TR-0N Leviathan MKII *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – is a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64537 Hand Pulse] – deals 7,069 to 7,931 Fire damage in a 50,000-yard radius. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] – is a 4-second cast that deals 1,000,000 Fire damage at two targeted locations. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] – deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64535 Plasma Ball] – is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 14,138 to 15,862 Spellfire damage. 10-man abilities Leviathan MKII *1.74M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63666 Napalm Shell] – is a 2-second cast that deals 7,540 to 8,460 Fire damage to targets within 5 yards of the impact point and leaves a DoT on anyone hit that deals 4000 Fire damage per second for 8 seconds * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=62997 Plasma Blast] – is a 3-second cast that deals 20,000 Fire damage per second for 6 seconds. *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – is a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 (Anti-personnel Assault Cannon) *1.74M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64533 Heat Wave] – instantly deals 9,425 to 10,575 Fire damage and deals another 2000 Fire damage per second for 5 seconds to targets within 80 yards. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64531 Rapid Burst] – deals 2,545 to 2,855 damage to all targets in front of VX-001. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] – is a 3-second cast that deals 1,000,000 Fire damage at a single targeted location. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63414 Spinning Up] – the VX-001 starts spinning for 4 sec and P3Wx2 Laser Barrage is cast. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] – deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit *1.2M HP * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63689 Plasma Ball] – is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 9,425 to 10,575 Spellfire damage. Assault Bot *160k HP *Hits for 30k damage *Drops an item with a 1-minute duration that allows players to bring the Aerial Command Unit down to the ground. ** [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Summon Magnetic Core] - deploying this magnet under the Aerial Command Unit temporarily brings it to the ground and disables it, at which point it takes an additional 50% damage from all sources. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=64668 Magnetic Field] - roots the target and increases damage taken by 30% for 6 seconds. Can be dispelled. Bomb Bot *20k HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63801 Explodes] for 23563 to 26437 Fire damage in a 5 yard radius. Trash Bot *65k HP V-07-TR-0N Has combined abilities from previous phases. Leviathan MKII *'Proximity Mine' – summons a mine that deals 20,000 Fire damage when triggered. This can be disarmed by Rogues. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63631 Shock Blast] – is a 5-second cast that deals 100,000 Nature damage to targets within 15 yards. VX-001 * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=6435 Hand Pulse] - deals 4,713 to 5,287 Fire damage in a 50,000-yard radius. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63041 Rocket Strike] - is a 4-second cast that deals 1,000,000 Fire damage at a targeted location. * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63293 P3Wx2 Laser Barrage] - deals 20,000 Arcane damage to targets within 80 yards in front of VX-001. Aerial Command Unit * [http://wowhead.com/?spell=63689 Plasma Ball] - is thrown at the target with highest threat, dealing 9,425 to 10,575 Spellfire damage. Strategy Phase 1 On engage Mimiron immediately jumps into the Leviathan MKII. Ranged should spread out around him just outside the circle of mines. Melee other than the tank should group up behind the MKII inside the circle of mines. He will cast plasma blast every 45s. All healing should be on the tank unless someone is likely to die otherwise. Shock blast usually follows closely after plasma blast. The tank should run directly away from the front of the MKII and then reengage along the same vector after the blast, and hopefully face him the same direction. Ranged dps / Healers who are hit by Napalm Shell do not need to move after being hit. The dot aura seems to have been removed on the live realms (10 man at least) Healing on this phase is priority on the main tank, then people hit by Napalm Shell. This phase requires a melee tank. Phase 2 When Leviathan MKII is destroyed, Mimiron gets in the VX-001 Anti-personnel Assault Cannon. Everyone should move into close melee range as Mimiron is transitioning, taking care to avoid the mines. Sometimes mines appear to despawn but are still active. Once in melee range, everyone should spread out equally around the boss. Rapid Burst does minimal damage compared to the other attacks. Rocket Strike causes a red target to appear on the ground. People must move out of this target within 3s or they will die. Only one rocket is fired each time in Phase 2. As soon as the dps observes that the VX-001 is casting Spinning Up, everyone must move behind the VX-001. Standing in front of P3Wx2 is instant death. Healing in this phase is mostly AoE since the two attacks that you expect the raid to take are raid damage. This phase is untanked. Phase 3 When the VX-001 is destroyed, Mimiron gets into his Aerial Command Unit. Everyone should move into one third of the room, as marked out by the lines on the floor. The Healers and ranged except for the ranged tank should be in the back middle as far away from the bot spawns as possible. The range tank (or any ranged) needs to immediately pick up the boss. The melee tank(s) should start picking up the smaller bots that start spawning around the room. Loot should be on Free For All during this phase so that the electromagnets can be picked up by melee. They drop off the Assault Bots. Once picked up, this item should be used underneath the Aerial Command. Melee dps should be focusing on the small bots until he is pulled down by the electromagnet. At that point all dps should be on the Aerial Command Unit. Ranged dps should be on the bombs that spawn under the Aerial Command Unit and on the Aerial Command Unit otherwise. Healing on this phase is focused on the range tank and melee tank(s). This phase is range-tanked. Phase 4 When the raid kills the Aerial Command Unit, Mimiron forms all of the weapons used previously into V-07-TR-0N. Each of the previous phase's targets have their own health pool and can be targeted separately. All three targetable sections begin this phase at 50% health. The main tank needs to pick up the MKII the same as in Phase 1. The ranged tank needs to pick up the Aerial Command Unit the same as in Phase 3. From what we could tell, there is no threat reset between the phases. The VX-001 is still untanked. The raid should stand either directly behind the main tank or directly in front of the main tank (directly behind the MKII). Ranged should be outside the land mines, Melee should be inside. Due to the timing of the cooldowns on the current live realms, The first and third shock blasts happen very near in time to the P3Wx2 attack from the middle section. It is essential that the tank move away and approach back along a vector that does not pass in front of the VX-001. The P3Wx2 seems to start to the side of where the MKII is facing. Everyone should move behind the VX-001. 2 Rockets spawn at a time during this phase. They are still a one shot kill. Dps should be split up between the 3 sections. They all need to die within 10s. Melee cannot reach the top section. Healing on this phase should be split up between the melee tank, ranged tank, and the raid. The raid healer should switch to the melee tank during plasma blast. This phase is melee and range-tanked. Quotes Aggro: *Oh, my! I wasn't expecting company! The workshop is such a mess! How embarrassing! Hard Mode activated: *Now why would you go and do something like that? Didn't you see the sign that said 'DO NOT PUSH THIS BUTTON!'? How will we finish testing with the self-destruct mechanism active? Berserk: *Oh, my! It would seem that we are out of time, my friends! Leviathan MKII Activated: *We haven't much time, friends! You're going to help me test out my latest and greatest creation! Now, before you change your minds! Remember, that you kind of owe it to me after the mess you made with the XT-002! Killing a player: *MEDIC! *I can fix that. Or, maybe not. Sheesh, what a mess! Death: *Mwahaha! Wonderful! Positively marvelous results! Hull integrity at ninety-eight point nine percent! Barely a dent! Moving right along! VX-001 Activated: *Behold, the VX-001 Anti-personnel Assault Cannon! You might want to take cover. Killing a player: *Fascinating! I think they call that a clean kill! *Note to self: cannon HIGHLY effective against flesh! Death: *Thank you, friends, your efforts have yielded some fantastic data! Now, where did I put-oh-ah, there it is! Aerial Command Unit Activated: *Mwahahahaha! Isn't it beautiful! I call it the magnificent Aerial Command Unit! Killing a player: *Hm...outplayed. *You can do better than that! Death: *Preliminary testing phase complete. Now comes the true test! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! V-07-TR-0N Activated: *Gaze upon its magnificence! Bask in its glorious...um...glory! I present you with...V-07-TR-0N! Killing a player: *Prognosis negative! Ha! *You're not going to get up from that one, friend! Defeated: *It would appear that I've made a slight miscalculation. I allowed my mind to be corrupted by the fiend in the prison, overriding my primary directive. All systems seem to be functional now. Clear. Drops Related Achievements * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * * Videos 10-man encounter ZjecQKcGuD4 bIfJfC6AXY4 25-man encounter AS_1_K-4W_A Speculation Mimiron is probably related to (or is) Mimir, given the similar name and origin. The name of the fully assembled "V-07-TR-0N" is almost certainly derived from Voltron--as that is the rendering of the word in "leet-speak". The name of one of the abilities in this encounter (P3Wx2) is derived from the gaming term Pew Pew (leet-speak rendering) References External links Category:Ulduar_mobs Category:Bosses